Expectations
by BlkRse
Summary: My version of what should have happened in Lost Son. What if things went differently in the jewelry store?


**_A/N: Oh look, another fic to show how deep in denial I am..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly._**

* * *

It was a feeling. Something in the pit of his stomach reacted once the words 'Well, I got plenty of time for that' crossed his lips. Maybe that's why he wandered further into the jewelry store. His feeling of dread led to curiosity.

And then, everything happened so quickly. The man under the desk, Horatio stepping into his peripheral, the door in the back opening slowly…his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

The first gunshot was expected. So was the one that followed and Horatio's return fire. He had also been expecting a similar blast to come from his own gun, but there was only a disappointing click. Thinking on it now, he should have ducked, ran for cover. Something.

Instead, the next gunshot burned through him. He felt as if he was falling forever, but when he hit the ground he was also hit with one thought.

_I should've cleaned my damn gun._

Before he knew it, Horatio was by his side, yelling into a phone.

"You're going to be okay, Speed. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine." Horatio said in a quiet urge.

"I-I can't feel anything." Speedle choked. A trickle of blood slid from his mouth and Horatio wiped it away.

"Hang in there." Horatio commanded gently. "Breathe. Speed. Speed, keep breathing. Speed."

He tried. He earnestly did but it was too no avail. "I can't feel anything!" he said in frustration.

"I know, I know." Horatio's voice was losing its calm. "I understand. Just keep breathing. Okay partner." He didn't blink when Speedle coughed up more blood, didn't look away. "Speed?"

He was leaving. He was leaving and he felt it. It must have shown in his eyes because Horatio's face hardened.

"Okay, okay Speed? This," he angled his face so that Speed could see him clearly. "this is going to hurt. Okay?"

The last thing Speedle was expecting was for Horatio to put his full weight on his chest wound. The pain was unbearable, but at least he could feel it. He tried to cry out but he choked.

"Breathe. C'mon Speed. Breathe."

His faculties were coming back. The sirens of the ambulance were distant, but they were there. With all the strength in him, he tried to exhale. In turn he coughed up blood, and then spit out what he could. A coughing fit shook him but at least he could breathe better.

"There ya go. There ya go Speed. Just hang on. Hang on."

* * *

Speedle learned later on that if Horatio hadn't applied such pressure and slowed the blood flow from his wound he would have bled to death. And all because he had not cleaned his gun.

He shook his head sadly against his hospital bed pillow. It was a stupid reason to die. A mistake he would never make again. Calleigh made him promise, after he turned down her offer to clean his gun regularly for him. And though Calleigh was worried about the future, Alexx and Eric just seemed to be glad he was alive.

He hadn't had the chance to speak to Horatio. They had not been in the same room alone to talk. H only seemed to be around when someone else from the team was there to visit. Almost like he was avoiding the whole thing.

"Speed."

Speedle looked up, thinking it ironic for Horatio to show up alone this time. "H."

"Um," Horatio stared down at the floor his face in a frown. "your gun," he finally looked Speedle in the eye. "malfunctioned. You understand?"

_Why was he -_

Then it clicked. IAB would've fried him if they found out about his poor gun maintenance. But they wouldn't, because, of course, Calleigh would process the guns. She would do the report. And now Horatio was standing in Speedle's hospital room, telling him pointedly that his gun malfunctioned. While it wasn't the whole truth, it was partly the truth and apparently Horatio thought that would be enough for IAB.

Speedle felt an enormous sense of gratitude. Not only had Horatio saved his life, but he and Calleigh had risked their own asses to cover up his mistake.

"I understand." Speedle nodded, and with that he swore to never disappoint them again.


End file.
